lunaonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Pets and Mounts
Obtaining your Pet The required Level for the quest will be 20, you can accept the quest "Floating Stone Mystery" by finding Farouk, located in Alker Harbour. *After accepting the quest from Farouk, head to Red Orc Outpost and speak with the required NPC, Dubachanta. *After speaking with the NPC, return to Farouk. *You will obtain a "Floating Diamond". Double click it to obtain your pet! You will recieve one randomly selected pet out of the following: *Pet of Strength *Pet of Hope *Pet of Courage *Pet of Intelligence *Pet of Peace Raising your Pet To successfully raise your pet, you will need to feed it to keep its Bond rating up, which can be found in the Pet interface by pressing the P button. This will decrease by 30 every hour you play with your pet by your side. When it drops below 70, there will be a reduction in damage output, and when it reaches zero, your pet will die. Petfood increases Bond by 30 per piece and are available from the Pet NPC, Serie, and will cost 50,000 gold per item. As your pet will fight along side you, you will need HP and MP pots that are especially for pets. If your pet dies, you will need to buy a revival scroll in order to revive it. The cost of these scrolls is 100,000g and you are able to buy them from Serie, at Nera Castle Town. Pet Interface Fight Interface The Pet Information screen can be accessed by pressing the P button. Your pet will have three AI options: *Aggressive: Pet automatically attacks the nearest monster. *Defensive: Pet will only attack the monster your character is attacking. *Passive: Pet will stay idle at a chosen spot. Equipment Interface Pets can equip armour, helms, weapons and gloves. Equipment will not be shown graphically on the pet, however, costumes that you place on your pet will show up. Pet Evolution Leveling your Pet As your pet fights by your side, it will gain experience as you defeat monsters. *Monsters must be 15 levels higher, or lower, than your character for your pet to gain experience points. *Your pet will gain 1 experience point per monster you kill. This means you will need to kill 100 monsters to level your pet once. *Your pet will not share the experience that your character gains. Evolving your Pet When your pet reaches the levels 20, 50 and 80, they are able to evolve. There are three stat paths available to your pet; Attack, Support and Magic. Attack will improve your pets physical damage, Magic improves the damage of your pets magic skills, and Support will improve HP and VIT. You will need the corresponding Evolution Pill to evolve your pet into your path of choice. *Once you have chosen your type of Pet Evolution at Level 20, you are unable to change it, and will need to follow the same path at each evolutionary stage. *You must evolve your pet at the three stages for it gain further experience. *Evolution Pills can be bought from Serie and cost 200,000 gold each. *Your pet will also increase in size each time they evolve. Skill System As pets level, they will be able to learn skills. The skill window shows the skills that a pet can learn, they are bought from the Pet Merchant NPC at Nera. Scroll over each skill to read its description. *Pets can learn any kind of skills, no matter which type they are. However, if the skills learnt are related, the damage and effect will be much higher. *Skills have cooldown times, just like character skills, they too will use your Pet's MP. *The Key Levels to take note of are 10, 30 and 40, where more skills become available. ----